Europe's Skies
by LiRiDeZkA
Summary: Regresé! con una historia de la mas reciente fiebre Hetalia. Un PruHun algo raro que salio de mi loca cabezita mientras escuchaba la canción del mismo nombre del fic de Alexander Rybak. Sugiero que la busquen para ambientarse un poco. UA - OoC por parte de Prusia


Europe's Skies

Estaba listo. Estaba hecho. Todo finalmente acabo… la guerra acabo.

Con Hitler muerto, con Alemania y casi medio mundo convertido en cenizas, con un pasado lleno de sangre, muerte y mucho polvo que olvidar, solo nos queda respirar para continuar, y regresar al mundo a su estado original, aunque con una gran cicatriz.

Abril 14 de 1993, en alguna calle de Berlín.

Han pasado 4 años desde la caída del muro, 4 años en que la Guerra Fría terminó y finalmente los bloques capitalistas y comunista (o lo que queda de él) puedan dormir sin tener que pensar en que al día siguiente tendrían una bomba nuclear sobre sus cabezas…

Al fin el turismo era ilimitado, y cierta húngara caminaba frente a la Puerta de Brandeburgo, admirando su belleza recién restaura.

Ya había visitado numerables ciudades y/o monumentos en todo el mundo, con una relación poco peculiar… Todos puntos de gran impacto durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Podrían llamarle loca, obsesionada o morbosa con ese tema, pero Elizabeta Héderváry tenía algo referente a ese capítulo de la historia de la humanidad, y eso no la molestaba para nada.

El pueblo húngaro fue uno de los aliados de Alemania para la invasión de la U.R.S.S y un puente para llegar a Ucrania, o eso es lo que recuerda en las primeras clases de Historia Universal a las que asistió en la secundaria a una tierna edad de 17 años, y cuando más fue aprendiendo, más se fue sumergiendo y cuando "al fin toco fondo" se propuso en conocer el mundo que fue testigo de tales hechos, sin importar cuanto tiempo llevara, cuánto dinero gastara y cuanto tendría que aprender; no se arrepentía del precio.

Ya había conocido Polonia, especialmente Danzig, luego visito Francia, la antes ocupada Paris y la ciudad de Vichy, además de Italia, donde Mussolini rendía a los italianos bajo su régimen fascista, luego le siguió Noruega y Dinamarca, para luego llegar a Bélgica, estando en Francia no olvido tomarse fotografías en la Línea Magninot, también conoció Kiev (proveedor de materia prima para Alemania durante la guerra), viajo a San Petersburgo, la antigua Leningrado o la Cuidad de Lenin, y su última ruta fue Volgogrado antes conocida como Stalingrado o la Cuidad de Stalin; si los alemanes hubieran salido victoriosos en aquella batalla, hubieran conquistado a Rusia y casi al mundo entero, pero en fin, pensó Elizabeta, ya esos sucesos son historia de Europa. Luego viajaría al Este y posteriormente a Hawái.

Algo de lo que la castaña no se percató mientras estaba sumida ante la magnificencia del monumento berlinés, es que cierto alemán la miraba curioso, un violinista de poca monta que se dedicaba a relajar la Straße des 17. Juni y aunque muy concurrida, pocos y contados eran los que miraban la puerta con tanto recelo, como queriendo guardar el recuerdo en lo más profundo de su alma, algo que llamo mucho la atención del violinista.

Eres turista – no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación del hecho tan obvio que se presentaba ante sí, y bueno, no uso un tono de voz muy amable, o eso pensó la TURISTA

¿Algún problema? Desde que yo sé Europa ya no está divida – esa fue la perfecta respuesta tajante para una persona tajante

No lo tomes a mal chica, pero se te nota demasiado, pero bueno, no fue mi intención ser grosero – asperezas limadas – soy Gilbert Beilschmidt

Nunca pregunte tu nombre – al parecer las asperezas no están tan limadas – pero me llamo Elizabeta Héderváry – solo les falta poco

Elizabeta? ¿De dónde es ese nombre?

De Hungría

Y así pasaron rato hablando, paseando por las cercanías del Reichstag y la Potsdamer Platz, de lo que Gilbert hacía en la calle, de los planes de Elizabeta en el futuro, hasta que Gilbert se detuvo en una esquina a entonar una suave melodía con su violín

¿Cómo se llama la pieza? No la recuerdo de ningún compositor – pregunto la de orbes verdes

Claro que no la recuerdas, pues es la primera vez que la escuchas, la compuse yo – respondió serenamente el ojirubí – se llama "Cielos de Europa" ¿Verdad que es increíble?

Es muy hermosa – Elizabeta había olvidado por un segundo sus extrañas ambiciones, dejándose llevar por la suave melodía

La compuse cuando estaba en el oriente, lo que antes se llamaba Prusia

Prusia, el estado del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico que fue absorbido después por el Imperio Alemán

Si ese mismo – la interrumpió inesperadamente – mi padre siempre me contaba de las aventuras que vivieron nuestros ancestros prusianos, las batallas, los conflictos, él llamaba a Prusia como la Madre de Alemania, por eso siento que cuando recuerdo a Prusia recuerdo a mi familia – todo eso lo dijo con el corazón en la mano; no se había dado cuenta de eso – PERDÓN! Debió ser raro que un desconocido te hable de un estado que ya no existe y te cuente cosas tan personales – trataba de justificarse con un gran sonrojo, cosa que a Elizabeta le pareció gracioso

No te preocupes, me agrada que confíes en mí, pues yo también lo hago, aunque seamos desconocidos – le contesto ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa - ¡Pero mira qué hora es! Debo irme, fue un gusto conocerte Gilbert – le sonríe a manera de despedida

¿Nos volveremos a ver? – la agarró de la mano antes de que se fuera, la miraba expectante, anhelando un Si por respuesta

Lo siento, pero mañana parto a Dresden para luego ir a Inglaterra – le contestó con un aire de incertidumbre

Bueno, en ese caso, para que me recuerdes en tu viaje – y de improviso la abrazó, como queriéndole decir que regresara – siempre mira al cielo y recuerda los de Europa – le susurro a su oído – nos vemos – y se marchó hacia la concurrida ciudad a seguir degustando a los habitantes con melodías

Elizabeta se quedó sin habla.

_Definitivamente los alemanes son muy hospitalarios aunque algo toscos_

Ese fue último pensamiento antes de dirigirse a su hotel, no sin olvidar que debía regresar a Berlín y que miraría al cielo más seguido.


End file.
